


Hot For Teacher(s)

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2017 [1]
Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: (kind of), Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher Lindsey Ballato, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: "Frank always got stuck with unattainable crushes; band members that would never know he existed, that one cute guy at Walmart (even though Frank knew the guy had a girlfriend) and teachers. Teachers were definitely off limits. Especially dorky, married teachers. Both of them."Written for the Voyeurism square on my season of kink card





	Hot For Teacher(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a continuation of this for the free space square though I am still taking suggestions for kinks to use for that square and will still be making a poll so please comment below & let me know what you guys wanna see added to the poll or message my tumblr (alienlynz) or my wattpad (now also alienlynz). Thank you and I hope you guys like this one!

Frank always got stuck with unattainable crushes; band members that would never know he existed, that one cute guy at Walmart (even though Frank knew the guy had a girlfriend) and teachers. Teachers were definitely off limits. Especially dorky, married teachers. Both of them. But really, Frank thought, who could blame him? Mr Way was without doubt the best art teacher Frank had ever had. He was passionate about his subject and his students, he was friendly unlike most teachers at Frank’s school and he was a fucking dork. And Mrs Way, she was beautiful. She was an art teacher too, though sometimes she covered for their music lessons which was great because she was a lot better at music than his actual teacher and it meant Frank got to spend time with both of them. Kind of.   
  
Frank tried not to get his hopes up with his crush on the Ways, he knew it was unlikely to ever happen and even if he did, by some miracle, get the chance to be with one of them, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be known as a homewrecker. Mr and Mrs Way had a pretty perfect relationship and Frank didn’t want to fuck that up; he was content to just sit on the sidelines and watch them be perfect together.

* * *

He was standing at the front of the lunch line in their school’s cafe one day, waiting for the dinner lady to serve him his lunch when he felt someone walk up behind him. It was probably creepy that Frank recognised him by the aftershave Mr Way always wore but he tried not to dwell on that too much. Not that he had to try very hard, the way his teacher leant on the counter right next to him and rested a gentle hand on his waist did a pretty good job of distracting him.    
  
“Hello, Frankie.” Mr Way said cheerfully, smiling down at him for a second before he turned to order himself a coffee. Frank tried hard not to blush or stare at him too much, looking down at the counter when Mr Way turned back to him. Mr Way had dressed up that morning in a blue suit, though his hair was sticking up in all directions he still managed to look smart. It took him a moment to realise that he had started staring and that Mr Way was talking to him.    
  
“Uh- sorry, Mr Way, I zoned out.” Frank murmured, biting his lip and blushing a little as he reached up to brush some hair out of his face as he looked up at his teacher, noticing the smirk that spread across Mr Way’s face,    
  
“Oh, I noticed.” Mr Way chuckled, giving his hip a gentle squeeze before quickly pulling his hand away when the woman behind the counter set his coffee down in front of them. He picked up his coffee, taking a small sip even though it must have been boiling, gesturing to Frank’s lunch that was already on the counter. Frank blushed even more when he realised that he’d been so busy staring dreamily at his teacher he hadn’t even realised he’d been given his lunch.    
  
Sighing a little, he picked up his sandwich and smiled up at his teacher, getting ready to just leave and spend the rest of his lunch cringing at how much he’d embarrassed himself when Mr Way stopped him.    
  
“Are you busy this lunch Frank? Because we’ve noticed you sitting alone these past couple days and y’know you can always come sit in the art room with us. Linds and I would love to have you.” Mr Way said, guiding him by the elbow away from the lunch counter so they wouldn’t be in the way of other people, looking down at him. The look Mr Way was giving him made him shiver a little and the way he’d said it made it seem like more than just a lunch date invitation. Frank really hoped he wasn’t imagining that as he nodded, smiling shyly up at his teacher.    
  
“Yeah, Sir. I’d like that.” He answered, nodding a little and watching Mr Way smirk as he sipped his coffee again.    
  
“Excellent.” Mr Way hummed, letting go of his arm as he lead him into the busy corridor, walking a little ahead with Frank speed walking to keep up. “We’re going to have a lot of fun, the three of us, Frankie.” He said, making sure that Frank knew it wasn’t all just wishful thinking as he pushed the door open to the art room and stepped aside to let him in.     
  
Frank, still holding his fucking sandwich, was a little hesitant to walk in straight away. He honestly had no idea what he was getting himself into. Mr Way wasn't directly saying that they were gonna have a wild threesome in his Art classroom but the way he was carrying himself and his choice of words made it seem as though that's what he was getting at. His teacher was always kinda sexual. Not in an inappropriate way, until now, he never touched any of the students, he just made a lot of innuendos and dirty jokes in class. It was partly why he was such a popular teacher, Mr Way was so laid back.  The mixed signals were really confusing Frank. That wasn't the only reason he hesitated though.    
  
Frank had never had sex before. He was quite comfortable in his sexuality, he was proud of the fact that he was bisexual, so that wasn't the problem. He'd never met anyone willing to have sex with him. Not that he was completely unattractive, he was shy. He had no friends at his school, let alone a boyfriend or girlfriend. Frank wasn't going to deny he was attracted to both his teachers but he wasn't sure he wanted to lose his virginity in the shitty Art room of his high school to his married teachers as a one time thing.    
  
He quickly relaxed though, knowing that he wouldn't be forced into anything and that he could just be overthinking everything.  Frank stepped inside the art room, glancing around, seeing Mrs Way sat at Mr Way's teachers desk on his chair with her feet up on the desk.   
  
She'd dyed her hair blonde since the last time she'd taught him, it suited her a lot. It made her look a lot more friendly. Not that Mrs Way came across as a bitch, she was just a lot more intimidating than her husband. Frank heard the man in question following him into the room and closing the door though Frank didn't hear the lock click so he guessed that was a good sign that no wild threesomes would be occurring that lunch time. It was a little disappointing, though it did put him more at ease now that he didn't need to worry about their intentions.    
  
Mrs Way smiled over at them both when she noticed them, giving her husband a disapproving look. "You didn't get me coffee!" She said, shaking her head.    
  
Mr Way just laughed a little, resting one hand on Frank’s shoulder, holding out his coffee for his wife. "And you've got your shoes on my desk." He chuckled, glancing at Frank. "She's always doing that."    
  
Frank watched the exchange between the two, unable to help the slight envy he felt as he glanced between the two of them. He looked up at Mr Way with a small smile, remembering how his teacher usually sat in the exact same way during class. "So do you." He pointed out, blushing a little, hoping the two of them wouldn't mind him joining in with the banter.    
  
Mrs Way laughed at that, standing to take the coffee from Mr Way. "I like him, Gee." She said, "Let him sit down." Frank smiled at that, letting Mrs Way pry him away from her husband and towards the desk nearest the teachers desk. He wasn't sure how to act around Mrs Way, she didn't teach him that often, only when his music teacher was off. She seemed just like her husband though, it would have been creepy that they were basically male and female versions of the same person if they weren't so perfect for each other.    
  
Frank was fairly sure that this lunch time he was gonna be the ultimate third wheel, he didn't mind so much, not if it meant he got to spend more time with the Ways. It felt weird calling them that in his head but he still didn't know their first names, just the nicknames they used for each other. He doubted it was appropriate for him to call Mrs Way 'Linds' or Mr Way 'Gee'. Frank could guess that Mrs Way's name was either Linda or Lindsey, she didn't look like a 'Linda' so Frank was gonna go with the latter. He had no idea what 'Gee' could be short for though. Frank really hoped that Mr Way's name wasn't Gary or something equally as embarrassing.    
  
Frank didn't say much else as he sat down at the desk, taking out his sandwich while Mrs Way went to sit back on Mr Way's chair at his desk. Mr Way stood, leaning against the desk that Frank was sitting at, smiling at him as Frank started to eat.    
  
"So, Frank. Lindsey tells me you sing too." Mr Way said as he leant against the desk, smiling at Frank, confirming Frank's suspicions about Mrs Way's name. He wasn't sure whether to embarrassed by the fact they'd been talking about him or that Mrs Way had heard him singing. He just shrugged a little, his mouth still full of sandwich. He felt kinda bad since he couldn't reply but he didn't want to be rude and talk with his mouth full either. Mr Way noticed and chuckled a little as he waved his hand in a gesture for Frank to carry on eating, pulling up a stool to sit near him.    
  
"I uh- I'm not very good at it but I do a little." Frank answered once he'd finished with his mouthful.    
  
"That's not true!" Lindsey piped up from where she was reclining on Mr Way's chair. "You're a good singer, Frank." She told him, grinning brightly over at them both and sipping her coffee.    
  
Frank blushed and shook his head a little, "Thanks Mrs Way." He said instead of protesting again like he wanted to. He didn't want to be rude and figured it was just polite of him to accept the compliment, albeit reluctantly. Mr Way noticed his slight reluctance though and reached over to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly.    
  
"Well, hopefully one day you'll let me hear you sing and I can see for myself." He said, smiling brightly at Frank. Frank was kinda nervous about one day singing for his teacher but Mr Way hadn't made it sound like he had to and that reassured him slightly that he wasn't going to have to embarrass himself any time soon.    
  
"Maybe, Sir." Frank said, shrugging and smiling a little. Mr Way gave him a bright smile at that and Frank so focused on the way his teacher's face brightened that he missed Mrs Way's slight smirk which was mostly directed at her husband anyway. They both had the prettiest smiles Frank had ever seen so he was a little distracted by trying not to stare creepily at Mr Way to notice. Frank successfully managed to distract himself by finishing the rest of his sandwich, standing up to put his rubbish in the bin.    
  
"Don't worry, I've got it Frankie." Mr Way said, pushing him back down into his seat gently and taking his rubbish from him. Frank felt bad for letting Mr Way do everything for him so he shook his head a little.    
  
"It's okay, sir, I can do it." He said but it was too late and Mr Way had done it anyway.    
  
"It's not a problem, Frankie. And you can call me Gerard if you're gonna be hanging with us. Though I don't mind if you call me Sir." Gerard said, winking at him and smirking slightly.  Frank was shocked into silence, not sure how to react to his teacher flirting with him. At least Frank was pretty sure Mr Way- Gerard was flirting with him.    
  
He didn't have to worry too much about thinking of a reply because Mrs Way- Lindsey did that for him. "Gee! You're scaring the poor boy." She said, shaking her head but when Frank looked over at her she was smiling so he assumed she was fully aware of what Gerard was doing.   
  
He wasn't sure where it came from or where he found the confidence but he shook his head, "No. It's okay, I don't mind." He said, biting his lip, his face flushing bright red when he realised what he'd said.    
  
The two of them smiled at his blush, exchanging small looks with each other. "That's good, Frankie. Because I wasn't going to apologise." Gerard said, a sassy smile on his face as he looked over at the younger boy, ignoring the way Lindsey rolled her eyes.    
  
"He would've done Frank, I would've made him." She said, in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone but ended up sounding just as flirtatious as her husband.    
  
Frank was still nervous as hell around them, after all he was still half convinced that he was reading this all wrong and they were both much older than him. That reminded him that it would be illegal for anything to happen but Frank was sure that they knew that already. He had no idea what was going on but he let himself relax anyway and just go with it. He giggled a little at their flirty banter, smiling over at them.    
  
"Cute." Gerard said almost immediately, smiling back at Frank.    
  
Frank shook his head a little and ducked his head, blushing even more. "Nu uh." He murmured, biting his lip a little and risking a glance up at the two of them.    
  
He realised that behind his confident attitude, Mr Way or Gerard, actually looked a little nervous. Frank wasn't sure what he had to he nervous about until he remembered that Mr Way wasn't supposed to be calling him cute, neither of them were. Neither of them were supposed to be flirting with him and he saw the same apprehension in Lindsey's eyes too. He relaxed a lot more then, because he realised he didn't have a lot to be nervous about. These two were obviously going to be respectful and they were risking a hell of a lot doing this. Unless they were just naturally flirty people and Frank had misread everything.     
  
"But um...thank you." He said to Gerard shyly, after a second, smiling at them both, blushing a little. They both seemed to relax then, silent for a moment before Gerard moved to sit back at his desk, pulling up a chair so he could sit next to his wife. 

“So, Frank, how come you've been sitting alone at lunch lately?” Gerard asked curiously, looking over at him as he reached for the coffee that Lindsey had stolen and sipping it slowly.

“Oh uh, I always sit alone. It’s just usually I sit outside but it’s been getting cold.” Frank answered, shrugging a little as he looked over at the two of them. He wasn’t too bothered about sitting alone at lunch time, he was a little hesitant to tell Gerard and Lindsey that; he didn’t want them to assume he was lonely. But they didn’t look sympathetic or pitying though, just shared a look before glancing back at him. 

“You’re welcome to come sit in here or my room whenever you like, Frank. The classrooms are always open and if you wanted to get some work done or just hang out, that’s okay with us.” Lindsey said, smiling over at him. “In fact, we’d like it if you did, it could be a lot of fun.” She chuckled, sounding just as flirty as before. Again, Frank’s mind wandered off to a whole host of situations the three of them could get into that he thought would be a lot of fun but he tried not to think too much about those, blushing deeply. He was fairly sure it would be totally obvious what he had been thinking about and he really didn’t want to embarrass himself. 

Instead, he nodded (maybe a little too eagerly but whatever) smiling over at them, “Sure, I’d like that.” He said, not so keen on the getting work done part but he was sure they wouldn’t make him do that anyways. 

“Great!” Gerard said cheerfully, grinning over at him, the same way he did in class sometimes when he’d get excited about the material he was teaching. Frank tried his best not to stare at him, smiling to himself and blushing a little as he looked down at the desk. It looked like he was gonna be spending a lot more time with Mr and Mrs Way; it would only make his crush worse, something he should really be avoiding since it was unlikely that anything would ever happen but still, Frank was looking forward to it. 

* * *

 

Frank started to spend a lot of lunch times with the Ways after that; not every lunch time but most. Sometimes it would just be Frank and Gerard whenever Lindsey was off sick or busy with work and vice versa, most times it would be the three of them and they’d make friendly conversation. Frank actually managed to get to know Mr and Mrs Way pretty well over the next couple months. Sometimes, Gerard and Lindsey would both be busy with work and when the weather started to get really cold and the cafeteria started to get really busy, they let him sit in one of their classrooms with them anyway. Those times (even though Frank hadn’t thought they were serious about the whole getting some work done thing) without the normal conversations to keep him busy, Frank actually did get some of his work done while he ate. His lunch times quickly turned out to be the highlight of his days, at least the days that he spent them with Gerard and Lindsey, which was usually about 3 days out of the 5 day school week. And as expected, his crush on both of them only got worse. 

Christmas break came and went, by that time, Frank actually found himself missing the two teachers, more than he thought he would. He often found himself wondering what the two of them were doing over Christmas break, wishing he could be a fly on the wall wherever they lived. Frank didn’t want to be creepy though and spent most of the break writing songs to distract himself. Songs that, when school finally started up again, he ended up performing for the two of them in the art room at Lindsey’s insistence, she’d heard them when she covered one of their first music lessons back and insisted it was time he sung for Gerard too. Gerard had liked them, just like his wife said he would, and luckily the songs weren’t about his hopeless crush on the two of them because Mr Way was definitely smart enough to pick up on stuff like that.

They'd picked up on the playful flirting again too though a lot more subtle; Frank just assumed he was right about them being just naturally flirty people. He thought he would pick up on it more now that his crush had gotten worse but he didn't really. They'd fallen back into their old routine of having Frank spend most lunch times with them too, almost like they hadn't just spent two weeks out of school. It was easy to fall back into that old routine, and just as easy to forget that they were teachers most of the time. The two of them were so friendly, playful and relaxed that Frank usually just felt like he was spending lunch with two friends instead of two teachers.

The one thing that Frank really started to notice was that Mr and Mrs Way didn't really flaunt their relationship at school, at least not blatantly and not in front of Frank at lunch times. A couple times that Frank had gotten into school early, sitting the the cafeteria while he waited for classes to start, he'd seen the two of them walk into the cafeteria hand in hand, buying coffee before leaving presumably to one of their classrooms. Sometimes if they saw him they'd wave and stop to say hello. Or other times, Frank would walk into one of their classrooms (he'd stopped knocking some time ago) to see them sitting rather close to each other. Sometimes they'd kiss, innocently, when one needed to get back to work or at the end of lunch but that was it, just a peck most of the time or a kiss to the cheek. It wasn’t like Frank was looking out for that stuff, he wasn’t a creep, it was just something he noticed. Something he only really paid attention to after he saw something he really probably shouldn’t have done.

It was just before lunch one afternoon, on a day he didn’t usually go to hang out with the Ways, except his class had been let out early because his teacher had gotten sick and the cafeteria wasn’t open yet. He could have gone home for lunch, but Frank didn’t drive and he didn’t live close enough to the school to walk home, have lunch and then walk back so going home would have been pointless. Frank knew Gerard and Lindsey both had a free period then, so he figured they wouldn’t mind if he went to spend lunch with them that day. He was wrong. Not because they were pissed off at him; he never actually got into the classroom.

He knew they usually spent their free lessons in Gerard’s art classroom, he always thought it was because Gerard’s room was more peaceful to work in since there was always noise in the music department, so he looked there first. It was only that afternoon that he realised he was only half right about their reasons.

The art hallway was empty when Frank got there, almost all the students were still in classes and the ones that weren’t, weren’t about to spent their time sitting around in the art department hallway. Frank didn’t even think anything of it, just made his way down the hall to Gerard’s classroom quietly so he wouldn’t disturb anyone that was in class. He didn’t usually knock, hadn’t done ever since he’d started to get to know the two of them better and see them less as teachers and more like friends. Except this time, the door was already open a tad, as if someone hadn’t bothered to close it properly. Mr Way only really did that if he was in a rush, so at first Frank assumed that the classroom was empty and that they’d gone to Lindsey’s classroom for once.

He was about to just turn away and make his way to the music block when he heard a soft whine come from inside Mr Way’s classroom. Frank frowned a little to himself, standing still for a moment, sure that he was hearing things. But no, he heard it again, followed by a quiet, “Ssh, someone will hear us.” That was definitely Mr Way’s voice, and it was definitely his soft chuckle that followed. Frank felt kinda guilty that his first assumption was that Mr Way was having an affair, but that assumption quickly died with when he heard a breathless Lindsey reply with, “I can’t help that you’re so fucking good with your tongue.”

His eyes went wide then. It was fairly obvious what was happening, even if he couldn’t see. He should have left, should have made a run for it, should have gone about his lunch as usual and forgotten all about it but Frank’s feet seemed to be stuck to the spot. He couldn’t move at first, and really, he didn’t think he wanted to. It was creepy, and he felt so fucking bad for it, he knew they’d have been so pissed off with him if they knew what he was doing but Frank couldn’t seem to stop himself. He stepped up closer to the slit in the door where it wasn’t quite closed properly, not sure if the butterflies in his stomach were because of nerves, arousal or guilt. Still, no matter how guilty or nervous he felt, Frank looked through the gap in the door. He couldn’t see much. Mrs Way had her back to him, perched on the edge of her husband’s desk, leaning back and using her hands to steady herself. Frank could barely see him but it was fairly obvious that Gerard was knelt between her legs and that Lindsey had one leg over his shoulder. It was obvious what he had been doing too, and that Frank definitely should not be watching, but still his feet felt like they were rooted to the floor.

He watched as Gerard smiled up at Lindsey, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her upper thigh where her work skirt was pushed right up. He could just imagine Gerard marking her up there where no one else would see and Frank had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from making a soft noise at the thought. Gerard was quick to bury his face back in Lindsey’s cunt, quick to carry on eating her out like he had been doing before Frank arrived. Frank couldn’t see what he was doing exactly, but it was clear that whatever it was, he was fucking good at it. Lindsey let out a choked noise, despite her husband’s warning to be quiet, grinding up against her husband’s face. Frank could see the way her thighs tensed, the way her arms shook a little at the effort it took to hold herself up.

The two of them were so fucking hot together, even though Frank couldn’t see very much he could feel himself getting hard in his slacks. The little choked noises Lindsey made, like it was an effort for her to keep quiet, went straight to his dick. He wished he could get closer, wished he could do more that just watch. But he couldn’t and instead, he watched, blushing deeply, as Gerard slid his hand up Lindsey’s thigh, up to her cunt where he was presumably busy licking her clit.

“Fuck, please.” Lindsey gasped softly, moaning quietly as she moved a hand down to tangle her fingers in her husband’s hair, tugging a little as she rocked her hips down harder. The soft noise Gerard let out when his hair was pulled was muffled but definitely there and he lifted his head to look up at his wife once again. Frank shuffled a little to hide behind the door then in case Mr Way saw him but he needn’t have worried, Gerard was far too focused on Lindsey. He couldn’t hear what was said, some muffled mumbles and quiet laughs but he didn’t miss the way Lindsey’s back arched a moment later, followed by another quiet moan. “Fuck, I love your fingers.” She breathed, tilting her head back a little.

Frank couldn’t quite believe that was all this was really happening. He’d say it was like watching live porn, if that wasn’t totally creepy and kinda untrue. Most porn was faked and over the top but this was real, it wasn’t over the top and faked like the videos Frank had seen in the past, and it showed in the way they both stopped to giggle with each other occasionally, the way that didn’t turn them off, the way Gerard seemed to know just how to make Lindsey squirm and moan. Frank wished he wasn’t just looking in on the sidelines. He didn’t think it counted as jealousy, since he wanted to be with the both of them, and not necessarily separately either. But he couldn’t be with them and he couldn’t let them know he was watching either. He should have left, he certainly didn’t want to get caught perving on his teacher’s with a raging hard on but still, he couldn’t leave and watched as Gerard, licking Lindsey’s clit again now, started pumping his fingers inside her. At least, that’s what Frank assumed he was doing, he couldn’t see at that angle. But he could hear it, mixed in with Lindsey’s soft gasps and quiet moans, he could hear the sound of Gerard’s fingers inside Lindsey’s wet cunt.

“I- I’m close, Gee, fuck…” Lindsey breathed after a moment, her eyes closed, head tilted back and fingers tight in Gerard’s hair as he bucked her hips up against his mouth and fingers. She was probably being too loud, Frank could hear her clearly from where he was standing and he really hoped no one in the neighbouring classrooms could hear her either. But it seemed like Gerard had given up warning her to be quiet, so focused now on making her cum. He sucked harder on her clit and worked his fingers faster, letting out a satisfied, smug, hum when her thighs started to shake and she had to press the hand that had been in his hair against her mouth to keep quiet as she came.

Frank watched from the doorway as Lindsey writhed and bucked her hips up, his cock hard and aching in his slacks. He stood there, open mouthed and blushing deeply for a moment before he sees Gerard pull away from her cunt, sucking his fingers clean and wiping his mouth, moving to stand up. It was only then that Frank was shocked into action, quickly moving away from the door to stand with his back pressed up against the wall for a moment, breathing deeply. He waited to see if Mr Way had seen him, but no one came to the door, so Frank assumed he hadn’t. He breathed out a soft sigh of relief, letting himself relax and looking down at the floor. His cock was still hard as fuck and aching in his school slacks and Frank knew there was no way that was gonna go down by itself. Lunch was about to start too and he really did not want to get caught standing outside his Art classroom with a raging hard on, so he was quick to push himself off the wall to hurry towards the bathroom before the bell could go so he could take care of his little problem.

The guilt of having stood there and watched something so private was still eating away at him and Frank wasn’t sure how he was ever gonna be able to look at Mr and Mrs Way the same way again. Could he really go back to how things had been before? Standing there, watching the two of them together, his crush had shifted into something so much more than a typical teenage crush and occasional jerk off fantasy, besides the obvious embarrassment he was gonna feel the next time he saw them. Jerking off to the  _ idea _ of them was a whole different thing to watching them without their permission. The guilt did nothing to get his aching cock to go down though and Frank sighed to himself as he pushed open the door to the blessedly empty boy’s bathroom and made his way into a stall, mentally preparing himself for some awkward couple of weeks to come. 


End file.
